poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Emerl's Mind Control Habit Transcripts
Here is the transcript of Emerl's Mind Control Habit. (A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids "Emerl's Mind Control Habit") The short begins one day at Cyberspace, Emerl was practicing his Mind Control Powers. Emerl: Hmmm. (testing his mind control powers on Sweetie Belle) Sweetie Belle, see if you can dust the shelf's. SMC Sweetie Belle: Yes, Master. Just then, Robbie came to see him. Robbie Diaz: Hey there, Emerl, what's going on? Emerl: Oh, hey, Rob, I'm just practicing my mind control powers until I get better. Mordecai: Nice. Yoshi: You said it. Emerl: Hmm. (thinking) I think that's enough for now. So, he snapped his fingers as Sweetie Belle was back to normal. Sweetie Belle: (back to normal) What happened? Emerl: Don't worry about it, Sweetie Belle, you were probably sleepwalking. Sweetie Belle: Hmm, I guess that explains it. See you guys later. As Sweetie Belle went off to school, Emerl had an amazing idea to test it on everyone. Emerl: Hmmm. (humming and muttering to self) Oh, yeah. Mm-hmm. Digit: Emerl, what're you doing? Just checking to see if you need anything before we left. Emerl: Nope, not at all! I'm good here. Oh, not good – great! Not a problem in the world! Heh. Digit: (disbelieving) Uh-huh. So... what are you doing, exactly? Emerl: I... was... just trying to decide which friendship lesson I was going to tackle while you two were in Canterlot High. Bap-ba-du... Oh, yep, right here, where I just left them a second ago. Digit: (blows while reading) "Bake a cake with Pinkie Pie," "scrapbook with Applejack," "sew with Rarity..." Emerl: (groans) Digit: "Help an animal with Fluttershy," "chillax with Rainbow Dash?" What is chillaxing? Emerl: No idea. Digit: You know, uh, if you're nervous about your friendship lessons, it's totally okay to say so. Emerl: Nervous, me? (fake laughter) Oh, Digit, you really are hilarious, ha-ha. You think I'm nervous that I'm gonna fail something as simple as baking a cake? Digit: Well, if you were, it'd be— Emerl: Silly! Twilight just said how impressed she was that I combined a speed spell and a duplication spell. That was a challenge. These? Pfft, hah! I could combine all five of these at the same time without breaking a sweat. Digit: I think maybe you're missing— Emerl: An opportunity to really impress Twilight? (gasps) Great idea, Digit! I'm gonna get right on that! Good talk. Digit: And I thought Twilight was the master of the freak-out. Then, Emerl started his idea at CHS. Emerl: Alright, it's time to put my plan to the test. Then with his dark powers, he cast a mind control spell on Silverstream, Ocellus and Yona. Emerl: Okay, let's see if this works (to Silverstream, Ocellus and Yona) Silverstream, grab some fans to keep me cool. Ocellus, you're going to be my assistant. Yona, you shall carry me to any destination I tell you to. Silverstream: Yes, Master. Ocellus: As you command. Yona: Yona ready when Master gives order. With a spell to cast, Emerl felt great at practicing it. So, Emerl spoke with Twilight and the others. Emerl: So, with your help, I figure these should be done in no time. Applejack: Are you sure this is what Twilight would want? Seems like you might want to take your time with each of these. Emerl: But by working as a team, we can get them done faster. And isn't teamwork a key factor in friendship? Applejack: I... guess. Emerl: Great! Pinkie Pie, since we're baking, you will be in the kitchen. Pinkie Pie: (inhales) Emerl: Rarity, Applejack, you two can set up in the library. Rarity: Oh, I don't know that a dusty old library has the proper lighting. Perhaps we can stay out here in the foyer. Emerl: I thought that Fluttershy and I could work with the animals right here in the foyer. Fluttershy: Oh, um, whatever you think is best. Emerl: Great. Now, Rainbow Dash... Fluttershy: It might depend on the animal. For instance, this poor little eagle with a sprained wing might be better off up in one of the towers. Emerl: Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure. Fluttershy: And these adorable little chipmunks might prefer a nook somewhere. Maybe if you spend some time getting to know... Emerl: In a minute, Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash: Uh, I don't know if we can chillax properly in the castle. We need very specific conditions for optimal chillaxing. Emerl: Oh, I just assumed chillaxing could happen anywhere. Rainbow Dash: Heh. Shows what you know about chillaxing. Let me do some location scouting. (whoosh) Emerl: Okay... It seemed more efficient to start with the scrapbooking, so we can just get it out of the... Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh! Can we start with me? We're gonna need time for the cake to bake! After all... t's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake... Emerl: Uh, we're on a schedule, no time for a song. We can start with baking, then... Rarity: But we can't design dresses after you've been baking with Pinkie. (hushed) She can be a bit messy. (squidge) Pinkie Pie: Mmm! Emerl: Fine. We can start with the dresses, and then... Applejack: While y'all figure that out, I'm gonna start layin' out the pictures for scrapbookin'. We got a whole lot of time to cover. Emerl: How much is a whole lot? Applejack: We've got at least eighty days worth of memories to go through. Emerl: Eighty days?! Rainbow Dash: Ugh. There is nowhere to chillax in this castle! We're gonna have to set up somewhere else. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie: (overlapped argument) Emerl: Could you all excuse me for... one... second? (whoosh) Rainbow Dash: Wow. That guy really needs to chillax. Then, Emerl decides to use power to lighten his stressful workload. Emerl: (hyperventilating) Okay, Emerl. You've got this. A handful of friendship lessons is nothing compared to the spells you've mastered. (nervous laugh) Maybe if I cast a little spell to help things along... Something simple and safe. Fiducia Compelus... That's not bad. They would barely notice it, but... is it enough? Oh... Maybe Cogeria so they're more... open to suggestion. Oh, or maybe Cogeria combined with Fiducia Compelus! Yes, that could work nicely! Oh, with a hint of Persuadere to be sure it sticks. So, he got to work on his hypnotizing spell. Emerl: Everybody'll probably thank me for getting it all done so quickly and Robbie will be thrilled I've completed so many lessons. Everybody wins! At last, he got the right spell done. Emerl: Congratulations, Black Ranger, Emerl. You're a genius. Then, he notice his own recored of his hypnotic spell. Emerl: (gasps) He was surprised for his timing, he felt very worried. Emerl: Maybe the congratulations were a little premature... So, Emerl started casting the spell again. Emerl: Cogeria... Persuadere... Fiducia... Hmm. Ah! Of course! Fiducia Compelus needs a trigger to mind control. (amplified) Girls! Hear my voice and listen! As they listened, he started instructing them with their jobs. Emerl: Okay, Ocellus, you know what to do. Ocellus: Yes, Master. (to the girls) Pinkie Pie, please go to the kitchen. Rarity, Applejack, head for the library. Fluttershy, please stay here. Rainbow Dash, find somewhere inside the commend center and set up a place where we can chillax with our Master. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie: (overlapped agreement) With that decided, they went to different places with their jobs, he felt pleased with himself. First, Emerl begins to test on Pinkie Pie. Emerl: Let's get to work, Pinkie! Pinkie Pie: (mechanically) Okie-dokie! What would you like to do first? Emerl: Uh, what are we supposed to do first? Pinkie Pie: (mechanically) Whatever you want to do first, Master Emerl. Emerl: (reading) In a medium-size mixing bowl, beat together eggs, sugar, and two teaspoons of vanilla... (beat) mix in flour... (beat) (quickly) add baking soda, salt and cinnamon! Hmm. I think you can take it from here. Pinkie Pie: (mechanically) Take what from where? Emerl: The baking. Just keep following the instructions in the book until I get back. Pinkie Pie: (mechanically) Abso-tively! Instruction following starting... now! Emerl: Baking a cake (check it down) check! Now on to sewing. At last, they made the cake exactly as Emerl instructed Pinkie. Next, it was Rarity's turn. Emerl: What did you have in mind, Rarity? Rarity: (mechanically) Whatever you want me to have in my mind, My darling master. Then, Emerl looked around and saw a magazine as he grabbed it. Emerl: Can you make a dress exactly like that one? Rarity: (mechanically) Just like this one? Emerl: Just like it. Rarity: (mechanically) Absolutely. It will look perfectly divine. So, she got to work on the dress. Emerl: That's a whole lot of photos. How do you usually organize them? Applejack: (mechanically) However you want me to organize them, Master. Emerl: Okay. Tell me about this one. Applejack: (mechanically) Sweet Apple Acres, twenty years ago. Granny Smith was lookin' for her favorite pie tin. She looked in the kitchen, but it wasn't there. She looked in the barn, but it wasn't there. Emerl: Ugh. I don't need every little detail. Heh. Just sum up the story in one sentence. Applejack: (mechanically) Huh. Turns out Granny Smith didn't know how to make a pig do the backstroke. Emerl: Uh-huh... Why don't you keep putting these photos in chronological order, and when I come back, you can give me more... highlights? Applejack: (mechanically) Sure thing, Master Emerl. Then, Emerl was testing Fluttershy. Emerl: Fluttershy, where are all the animals? Fluttershy: (mechanically) They ran away. Emerl: And why didn't you stop them? Fluttershy: (mechanically) Because you didn't ask me to. Emerl: Obviously, I wanted you to... Never mind. Can you please round up all the animals in the school and bring them back here to the animal shelter? Fluttershy: (mechanically) All the animals. Got it. So, Fluttershy got all of her animals as quick as a flash. Emerl: Did you find a place to chillax, Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash: (mechanically) Sure thing, Master Emerl! Emerl: Great. Let me know when it's ready. Rainbow Dash: (mechanically) Yes, Master Emerl. And so, they all got to work. Then, Applejack came up to Emerl. Applejack: (mechanically) Granny Smith knew she was gonna need a bigger boat, so Goldie Delicious says, "If you can't say anythin' nice about anyone, come sit by me!" Big Mac knew if he just covered himself in mud, the creature wouldn't be able to see him! Rarity: (mechanically) Master Emerl. I have finished the dress. Isn't it gorgeous? Emerl: What is that? Rarity: (mechanically) You wanted me to make a dress exactly like the one in the book. Emerl: (sighs) Go make a real dress out of fabric, exactly like the one in the book. Rarity: (mechanically) Ah. I see. Yes, of course, Master. With confusion, Emerl didn't get what she's saying. Emerl: Rarity! Make it bigger than the one in the book. Rarity: (mechanically) Of course, Master. Bigger it is. (mouse squeaks) Fluttershy: (mechanically) I've got a harmless mouse, Master. Emerl: Oh uh, that's sorta fine, but i said the animals inside the command center. Fluttershy: (mechanically) Oh, of course, Master. So, she brought the mouse the her tank at her animal shelter. So, Applejack begins to think about what's next. Applejack: (mechanically) She was just a stick in the mud standin' in front of another person askin' him to love her. Then, Emerl spotted Pinkie Pie. Emerl: Pinkie, what are you doing?! Pinkie Pie: (mechanically) Following all of the instructions in the cookbook in order, Master Emerl! Emerl: I meant just the one cake! I was only gone a few minutes! How in Equestria did you get all of this done so fast? Pinkie Pie: (mechanically) First, I combined three eggs, then I— (muffled noises) Emerl: Think the baking lesson is done. Harry: (growling) Emerl: Oh, what now? Just as it gets worse, Emerl was getting a little freaked out. Applejack: (mechanically) They can take our farm, but they can't take our freedom! So, Emerl has to investigate what's happening. Emerl: What's going on?! Harry: (growls) Fluttershy: (mechanically) I gathered all of the animals like you asked, Master. But, Emerl got bumped by the St. Bernard dog. Rarity: (mechanically) Oh, yes, this will do nicely. Then, she was making a bigger dress. Rarity: (mechanically) A much bigger dress! Applejack: (mechanically, muffled) It was the best of apples, it was the worst of apples... Emerl: (exhales) I can handle this. It's just magic and I know darkness. (looks up) What's that?! Pinkie Pie: (muffled noises) Emerl: What did you say? Pinkie Pie: (mechanically) The cakes are burning. You left the ovens on. Emerl: We need water! Rainbow Dash: (mechanically) Yes, Master. Just then, there was a storm cloud coming their way. Emerl: Storm clouds?! As the raining season came, it was a confusing moment. Harry: (confused noise) Then, Applejack came with the umbrella. Applejack: (mechanically) Big Mac told me, "With a whole lot of power comes a heck of a lot of responsibility." Emerl: (groans) This can't get any worse! Suddenly, Twilight and the others came to see what's happening. Twilight Sparkle: What is going on?! Emerl: Uh oh... With disappointing look, Emerl didn't have a choice to to tell them. Spike: I had no idea we had spiders in the kitchen! I'm never sleeping again! Emerl: Maybe if I had reversed the Fiducia Compelus and Cogeria... Or maybe I added too much Persuadere... What? Spike: You're really missing the point here. Twilight Sparkle: (sighs) I finally untangled that mess of a spell and got everybody home. It was really powerful stuff. They're gonna feel that in the morning. Now please try to explain to me how in the name of Pete things got this out of control. Emerl: Well, it was the first time I cast that particular spell, and I didn't fully think it through. I-I bet if I had reversed— Twilight Sparkle: I think you might be missing the point here. Spike: Told ya. Twilight Sparkle: What made you think that casting a spell on your friends to do your bidding was even remotely a good idea? Emerl: Well, when you put it that way, it sounds really bad. Twilight Sparkle: That's because it is really bad! Emerl: (stammering) Twilight Sparkle: Emerl, I'm not mad at you, but I am disappointed. You've been doing so well. I just don't understand how a friendship lesson turned into all of this. Emerl: Ugh, fine! I've been avoiding these Ranger Missions on purpose. Twilight Sparkle: Why? Emerl: I can cast complex spells, but baking a cake with Pinkie Pie freaks me out! And yes, I know how ridiculous that sounds. That's why I didn't say anything. I thought if I just kept wowing you with my magical abilities, you might just... not... notice? Twilight Sparkle: Baking a cake freaks you out? Emerl: Yes! Baking a cake, sewing – all of it! What if I was bad at it? I didn't want to be a disappointment to anybody, and I ended up being a disappointment to everyone. Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, do you think anybody cares if you can bake a cake? Emerl: But the lesson— Twilight Sparkle: Was to get to know Pinkie Pie better by doing something she loves. It was a friendship lesson, not a baking lesson. Emerl: Oh. You know, I think I might have missed the point here. Spike: Told ya. Emerl: So now what? Twilight Sparkle: Now it's time for a pretty advanced friendship lesson. It's called apologizing. Spike: She's right you know, Emerl. So, Emerl has to straight things out. As for the girls, they were getting fed up. Applejack: (groaning) I don't know what kind of whammy Starlight put on us, but I feel like I got shoved through the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. Rainbow Dash: Ugh, tell me about it. Rarity: (hushed) If everyone could speak in a whisper for the next few days, that would be delightful. My head is thumping...! Fluttershy: (tired) I was up all night calming the animals down. Rarity: (hushed) Fluttershy, please! Not so loud... Pinkie Pie: Emerl's spell made me burn perfectly good cake! I never burn cake! Emerl: Yeah, about that... Things got a little out of hand last night. Applejack: Well, ain't that the understatement of the day. Pinkie Pie: Hmph! Tell it to the cake, sister! Rarity: (hushed) Can we all please argue at a lower volume? Emerl: I really messed up. I cast the spell because I was nervous about working with you on the friendship lessons. Rainbow Dash: Well, here's a friendship lesson for ya — don't cast spells on your friends! Emerl: Believe me, I know. What I did was wrong, a-and I can't take it back. You're right to be upset, and I hope one day I can make it up to you. But all I can say is... I'm sorry. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go clean the castle covered in wet cake batter and spiders. Then, they accepted his apology. Rainbow Dash: That was a pretty good apology. Fluttershy: Seems like he feels pretty bad. Then, they came to straight their own wrongs. Applejack: Hey, Emerl! Most of the Apple family photos are still layin' around in the wreckage. I think I'll come along and hunt 'em down. Fluttershy: Oh, and I feel awful for disturbing all of those cute little spiders and bats. I should check on them. Rarity: Ah, yes, and I left some lovely fabric out. I should come and move it to that nice quiet library. Rainbow Dash: Uh, I'll come and get those storm clouds out of the bathroom. Pinkie Pie: Fine! Somebody has to bake a cake to honor all the poor cakes that sacrificed their batter in last night's tragedy! (smiling) Emerl: (chuckles) Thanks, Guys. Altogether: No problem! So, Emerl started making up with his friends and fix the mess they got themselves into. But however, Emerl's power was going out of control. Emerl: Huh, what's going on? Starlight Glimmer: Emerl, are you okay? With that questioned, Emerl was able to keep it together. Emerl: I think so, but I think my arms are covered in darkness. Sunset Shimmer: You haven't been using for personal gain, were you? Emerl: No, of course not. Sunset Shimmer: I hope not, because that could be very dangerous. Spike: I'm with Sunset on this, you'd be bitten off more than you could chew. Emerl: Hey, I just apologized to the girls, wasn't it not enough? Starlight Glimmer: That's all we need to hear from you, Emerl. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, we're glad you came through. Emerl: Me too. Later, he started working at the school for all the caused mess. Starlight Glimmier: Are you okay, Emerl? Emerl: Oh yeah, I'm just doing some spring cleaning after what I've got myself into. Starlight Glimmier: It's a good thing you've got a lot of help from your own friends. With that said, Emerl knew he could set things right again. Emerl: Yeah, I know what you mean, Starlight. Later on, Emerl started apologizing to the principals, deans and teachers in CHS and CPA. Emerl: I'm sorry for all the trouble I've cause, I hope you're not mad. Principal Celestia: We were a little disappointed, but you took responsibilities. Vice Principal Luna: I'm glad you've learned your lesson, Emerl. Emerl: Thanks a lot. Dean Novo: Well, I sure am glad you've learn your lesson. Grampa Gruff: You and me both, Novo. Then, Emerl could see his friends sacred by troubled memories of the events. Emerl: Hmm, if only there was another way to undo the things that I've done. Digit: I take it your spell practice didn't work out, Emerl? Emerl: Yeah, I just hope this whole thing blows over. Digit: Maybe Widget and I can help you with that. Widget: It's the least we can do. Emerl: Really, what do you guys have in mind? Robotboy: Just wipe the troubled memories that came into their minds. Tommy Turnbull: Think you can handle a spell like that? Emerl: Well, I can try. So with plenty of practice, Emerl finally got the spell in the right way. Emerl: Hmm, I think it's for the best that if everyone else never remember my habit, but I'm ready. And just as Emerl wiped the troubled memory on everyone, Palutena came to see him. Lady Palutena: Everything alright, Emerl? Emerl: Oh, hey there, Palutena. Lady Palutena: I take it that you know how to correct your own mistakes with your spells? Emerl: Yeah. Lady Palutena: I don't mind you using your magic for good, Emerl, just be more careful for now on. Emerl: Don't worry, I will. Suddenly, Emerl gained a new power to erase the troubled memories of this event and wise enough to use it. Emerl: Whoa, what's going on? As he used it, he'd finally wiped out the troubled memories on everyone as happily used it wisely form now on. The End Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5